Creepy Internet History
by NaillingTheSoap
Summary: Awoken in the middle of the night, Mabel finds Dipper's laptop open. It would be a great idea to check his Internet browsing history right? After all, it would be fun to see what he's up to. [Contains sexual references and creepiness]
*Click*

I heard something. A brief flash seemed to follow the click too. Opening my eyes revealed that my room was pitch black. Checking the clock on the wooden drawer next to me , the number's pale green color stared right into my eyes: 12:07 AM. It certainly wasn't morning just yet. I wonder what woke me up then?

I scanned the room. It wasn't clean at all with Dipper's cluttered cork board positioned just below his bed. There were so many things tacked on it that wouldn't stay on, instead they fall onto the floor. Waddles was cleaner than Dipper's stuff in the room. Now that I think about it, Dipper's not here. Not that I'm worried of course, my brother being missing was pretty normal. Maybe he's out chasing ogres and skeletons, or he's in the bathroom. With Dippingsauce I'd never know, but he can take care of himself. Could it be that he woke me up when he closed the door going out? The closed door seemed to confirm this.

Before I decided to call the case closed, I noticed a faint red light shine from Dipper's laptop. Huh. His laptop? I approached his bed where the it stood.. A screensaver played, a red square hopping from one space and appearing in another. I stared at it and remembered something funny. A mistake on Dipper's end.

I noticed him guard that laptop from me back in California as if the universe depended on it. Any attempt to so as much glance at its direction and Dipper would slam the screen shut, tuck it under his arm and claim to have somewhere else to go. Fed up and curious, I hatched a successful plot to snoop around his laptop while he was at Chess club. Oh boy was it a creepy internet history. A few dirty pictures that he downloaded, all there for my eyes to behold. Embarrassing , I know. "Could he possibly be hiding anything that's more embarrassing?" I thought, confident that the answer was a yes. It seemed that I would find out.

I moved the mouse slightly to close the screensaver. Deciding to be the great sister that I am, I opened the Internet browser to check the browsing history. Line after line of science and mystery junk appeared. Usual. However, I noticed that a web page appeared a lot, and it looks like Dipper's visited it almost everyday. I clicked the most recent visit.

Before Waddles (who was under my bed) could snore again, the page revealed it's juicy secrets. The website was a forum with a brownish background. A banner displaying the forum name was positioned on the top. Rows of text boxes littered the rest of the page.

The forum topic was a single question: What's the weirdest thing you'd be willing to do to get paid?

"I'd drink punch out of an outhouse toilet bowl." GothicTealHighlights16 responded.

"how about tis: force feed me lima beans wile I'm tied to 2 poles lol" $Cheepy$ suggested.

The names highlighted red were Dipper's (or as he called himself, SalsaDip). "So what IS the weirdest thing he'd do?" thought to myself. SalsaDip had this to say. "I'd takes pictures."

"What kind of pictures?" XGenieX challenged him. "Oh, any kind. It's not just a promise too; I've been doing this for quite a while. Just see what my clients wanted." SalsaDip answered.

A screenshot followed, showing a collage of email requests. The first few were what I had in mind; photographs of scenery and exotic animals that Dipper easily had access to thanks to his Journal. It's the next few requests that sent a chill down my spine. Dipper got emails demanding blackmail and other obscene things, ones I can't mention or else I'd be spilling my guts on the floor. Even worse, it appears Dipper responded back to them, promising to get them exactly what they needed.

"My clients pay a lot for for my excellent services. I'd do this just for kicks to be honest. Want any picture?" Dipper commented.

"Any picture? Alright, a picture of a family member of yours would be nice. Preferably your sibling." An Anonymous comment dared him. A gag reflex took place after I read that. My mind started to race as fear and worry entered my thoughts. I had to calm down. "There is no way Dipper would do that. There isn't a chance. Look Mabel, his response would be no.' I comforted myself.

"As if I'd do that." Dipper answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew it! I knew he wouldn't , he couldn't betray me like that. I was about to head back to bed when my elbow accidentally tapped the arrow key. A scroll down revealed a caption and pictures. The caption states, "Enjoy my sister sleeping. Any other requests?"

There I was. Me. At least a dozen of me. Sprawled out on my bed with my nightgowns, all for some sick mind to... To... Tears began running down my eyes and my own sobs were audible. This had to be some sort of spell or trick but the pictures were of me, without a doubt. "How could you do this?" I sobbed to myself. My own sibling. My sadness slowly transitioned into anger and I found myself screaming into the pillow. "I trusted him! He betrayed me 'just for kicks!' " I screamed and screamed until I calmed down long enough to hit a realization. I realized that the pictures were taken from an angle above me.

Putting two and two together I dared to inspect the bedroom door frame again. I shook in terror to spot a camera on top. It was Dipper's. That's what woke me. I decided to lay back in bed, the waterworks releasing slowly from my eyes once more. My emotions completely took over. Anger, fear, and sadness took turns in causing utter chaos in my mind.

Soon, there was a moment when a voice in my head tried to comfort me. I never thought about it, but could it be Dipper behind all this? What of it wasn't him? I felt relieved for several seconds. That relief soon left when I realized that what's done is unfortunately done. Whoever the freak SalsaDip is, why or how ever the hell he's done it, that doesn't matter. Somebody sent a picture of me in my night dresses to strangers for God knows what reason. I'm terrified but what scares me more is yet another realization. I realized that in this room, right now when I'm a terrible emotional mess, when I need comfort the most... I'm all alone.

 **A/N** : That was my creepypasta-inspired first fanfiction. Tell me what you like/didn't like about it in a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
